


live this night (over & over)

by ohcinnamon



Category: Smosh
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Gen, commission, did this as a commission!!, it was super fluffy and fun to write so thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: “Damien,” Joven sighs, looking at him with an exasperated expression. Joven loves him, he really does, but sometimes it can be a bit much. “Do you want me to throw up on you?”the one where smosh games goes to disneyland together, and joven is a grumpy old man, but... they're all still very sappy.





	live this night (over & over)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this as a commission for my friend jay!! (thank you for commissioning me babe ily) if you want to commission me, you can read my info about it [right here](https://damienlost.tumblr.com/post/175847469527/hey-guys-im-struggling-a-bit-financially-so-i)! thank you!!
> 
> (title from "over and over" by smallpools)

“Okay, hang on, I’m tired. Jovie is _tired_. I’m old and I need to rest.”

Disneyland is far too big, and, as Joven has recently discovered, requires way too much walking. He just wants to sit down for a while, or maybe take a nap. He settles for the first, though, finding a bench and refusing to get up until Mari comes back from her little break.

It should be Mari’s shift with “the kids” — the other three members of Smosh Games, as they’re affectionately referred to — but he offered to keep them busy while she ran to the bathroom, and he’s starting to think she’s never coming back. It doesn’t help that there’s no Matt Raub to help them out, since they decided to venture out on their own for this video. Somewhere in the background, Boze is talking loudly into their camera, and Joven groans quietly. He’s too old for this.

Damien plops down next to him on the bench, beaming like a child. Of course, that could be due to the fact that he’s always happy to tag along, especially when it comes to places like Disneyland. He’s either the best-behaved or the worst-behaved out of the three, and it’s looking like a toss-up today. Joven’s hoping for the former, but betting on the latter. “Are we gonna be able to convince you to go on any more rides, Joshua? It’s getting dark out, and we’ll probably have to head back to the hotel soon, so...”

“Damien,” Joven sighs, looking at him with an exasperated expression. Joven loves him, he really does, but sometimes it can be a bit much. “Do you want me to throw up on you?”

“Fine, don’t go, then. Mama Mari’s more fun to be around anyway.” Damien does his best at a faux pout, which just looks ridiculous, before jumping back up and joining Boze in whatever she’s ranting about in the vlog. “So much for having fun with my _dad_.”

“Referring to me as your parent isn’t gonna guilt trip me!” Joven calls after him, but it’s too late. He’s already off to conspire with Boze and Wes. He feels kind of bad, actually, but oh well. He can make it up to them later.

“Here, this is for you,” Mari says, appearing beside him out of nowhere. She reaches into her bag and hands Joven a water bottle that smells suspiciously unlike water, all very nonchalantly. “Don’t say I never did anything for you. You can thank me later, when you’re tipsy enough to stop being Grumpy Bear.”

“Where did you get this?” Joven asks, eyeing the bottle suspiciously, before unscrewing the lid and taking a tentative sip. Yeah, that’s definitely vodka. “Wait, where have you been? Where did you just come from?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mari responds, taking a sip from her own water bottle with a mischievous grin on her face. “Just don’t let the kids near it.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Joven mumbles, taking a more confident sip before screwing the lid back on. There’s a reason why Mari is his ride-or-die. “All right, we can keep going now. Mari’s back.”

“Perfect,” Boze says, yanking him to his feet. “Because ya girl wants some souvenirs. Some _reeeaaal_ overpriced shit. You feel?”

Wes grabs his other arm, pulling him toward the gift shop. “Come _on,_ Joven, we’ve got Matt Raub’s money, and I want candy. Let your inner child breathe for once. _Enjoy something._ ”

Damien and Boze seem to have already gotten the “enjoy something” memo, making a beeline for the hats with the Mickey Mouse ears, while Mari checks out the little knick-knacks. It’s not like they could use any more things to take home — they barely have enough room on their desks at the office as it is — but if they’re set on this, there’s no telling them no, especially if Mari’s in on it.

“Look, these light up!” Damien exclaims, breaking Joven from his train of thought. Before he can argue that they’re too expensive, Boze and Mari have also acquired hats with the light-up ears, and there’s no stopping them now.

“Sure, who needs dinner?” Joven asks, sighing as he pulls out Matt’s credit card. “It’s not like we’re five hungry adults who have barely eaten all day.”

“Live a little, Jovie,” Boze says, fiddling with the button on her hat to get the lights on. “And put on your ears, or I’ll sing the ‘matching’ song right here, right now.”

“Please don’t!” Joven exclaims, putting on his own pair of ears. “I’ll do it, just… don’t start singing.”

He doesn’t exactly know how it happens, but over $100 and 20 minutes later, they’re all walking out of the store with their light-up ears, and… it doesn’t feel so bad. Maybe it’s just the vodka starting to kick in, but he actually feels pretty happy. It’s almost like he’s glowing, his insides matching the ears Boze and Mari had wrestled onto him. It _is_ the most magical place on Earth, after all.

“I love you guys,” Damien declares, throwing an arm around Boze’s shoulders and beaming at all of them. “Thanks for making me part of your little family.”

“I love you all too,” Mari adds on, a smile lighting up her face. “My sweet children… and Jovie, I guess.”

“You’re all so soft,” Boze sighs, trying to hold back her own grin. “...but I’m a soft bitch too, and I love you.”

“Same here,” Wes says, his eyes warm with content. “You all are like my second family. I don’t say it enough.”

“God, you’re all so sappy.” Joven fakes a sigh, but he can’t deny the fond warmth spreading through his chest. He really does love these people, even if they annoy him half to death sometimes. They’re never as much of a bother as he lets on. “But, like Boze said… I still love you. Unfortunately.”

“Now that we’ve got you all sappy… can we ride Splash Mountain one more time?” Wes blurts out, and Joven can’t hold back a smile. “In our hats. We need a good family picture.”

Joven smiles, his gaze meeting Mari’s. She nods, beaming at him, as are the rest of them, and it makes him feel like everything in the world is okay, even just for a night. “Yeah, we sure can.”


End file.
